


Truth or Dare

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Other, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: You had positively no idea who had suggested the game of truth or dare at the MACUSA holiday party, but you were entirely certain that you’d strangle whoever it was as soon as the culprit was discovered. Written for a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/155010076627/how-about-graves-and-the-reader-somehow-end-up-in)

You had positively no idea who had suggested the game of truth or dare at the MACUSA holiday party, but you were entirely certain that you’d strangle whoever it was as soon as the culprit was discovered. Somehow you’d been roped into it (you suspected as a result of a few too many giggle waters and the unfortunate coincidence of sitting in the wrong chair) and, even more surprisingly, so had Percival Graves. There was no good outcome for this. Queenie Goldstein was the first asker, and she knew all too well how you felt about Graves. If you chose truth, she’d surely ask you about your crush. If you chose dare, you expected to find yourself with orders to kiss Graves in front of everyone. You honestly didn’t know which was worse.

“Mr. Graves,” she began, and you immediately knew that this was so much worse than her asking you. “Truth or dare?”

Graves seemed to consider this for a few moments before drinking a shot of firewhiskey that he’d produced from who knows where and answering, “Dare.”

Queenie made a delighted little noise. “Alright. I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you have feelings for. And I mean romance, not just friendly stuff.” She gave him a stern look, and he nodded firmly, though you weren’t sure you’d ever seen him look so panicked.

He stood and walked toward you and your heart started hammering in your chest. Surely he wasn’t heading for you. It had to be someone else. Perhaps someone behind you. But sure enough, he came to rest in front of your chair. You looked up at him, face heating up as you blushed. He bent down and brushed his lips across yours, and you couldn’t help but find his cheek with your hand and press your mouth to his a little more firmly. His hands found your hair and his teeth grazed your lower lip and the pair of you kissed for what felt like an eternity but was probably more like a minute at most.

He pulled away, then, and cleared his throat awkwardly. “There. Was that, er, satisfactory, Miss Goldstein?”

You saw Queenie nod out of the corner of your eye, but you couldn’t stop staring at Graves. At Queenie’s satisfaction, he turned and stalked off somewhere. You had to go find him. You shot Queenie a pleading look and she gave you a little wave, at which you shot out of your chair to find Graves.

After a few minutes of looking, you final tracked him down in his office. You gave a little rap on the door frame, and he picked his head up off his desk.

“Oh, it’s you.”

You offered him a reassuring smile. “You ran off before I could say anything.”

He scowled and you took a few steps closer to him.

“Unless what you were going to say was some grand declaration of love, I don’t think I’m equipped to hear it at the moment.”

Merlin. He thought you were going to reject him. In what world would you reject him?

“And if it was?” you asked with a stubborn set to your jaw that you hoped conveyed just how foolish you thought he was being.

He looked at you, eyebrows approaching his hairline. “Then I would tell you that I have loved you for a very long time, and I’m glad to hear that my affection will not go on unrequited.”

You grinned. Trust Percival Graves to treat a love confession so formally.

“Good, then.” He just sat there for a moment, so you added, “Are you going to sit there, or are you going to kiss me?”


End file.
